One Night
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Veronica and Logan share a special night before everything goes wrong.
**Title:** One Night
 **Rating:** M  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Logan/Veronica  
 **Warnings:** Sexual Content  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 711  
 **Summary:** Veronica and Logan share a special night before everything goes wrong.

 **Notes:** This one-shot is begging to be turned into a full fledged story. What do you guys think? If I do it, it would be a bit more complicated then my other VM multichapter so I would want to plan it a bit before writing and posting.

Let me know if you're interested.

* * *

Although she wasn't completely drunk, Veronica knew she was a bit tipsy. Even with Lilly and Logan's influence, she couldn't hold her alcohol all that well.

That was the only explanation for how she found herself in this predicament.

Logan's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and hi lips devoured hers, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Veronica returned the kisses just as passionately, feeling his lithe muscles beneath her fingers as she rubbed her fingers up and down his chest.

She whimpered when his lips moved from hers to her neck, sucking and biting, marking her as his, at least for now.

She knew technically she wasn't doing anything wrong. She was single. Duncan had made sure of that. He didn't even have the courage to tell her to her face that they were over. Or _why_ they were over or that matter.

As for Logan, Lilly had once again broken up with him.

Two single people had a right to hook up with each other. Still, he knew Lilly, and maybe even Duncan, wouldn't see it that way.

Both seemed to think they had ownership rights, and Veronica knew how vindictive Lilly could be if something of hers was taken. Even if it was taken by her best friend.

That didn't mean she could stop what was about to happen.

As Logan's hand cupped her through her jeans and her warmth soaked her panties at the hint of what was about to come, she arched her hips, breathing erratically as she strained to get closer. "One night only," she whispered.

"One night only," Logan echoed.

He quickly unbuttoned her jeans, his fingers snaking inside to slip beneath the elastic of her panties. His fingers became coated with her juices.

Her eyes closed as her hands squeezed his biceps. She wasn't sure whether to pull him closer or push him away. Her body felt on fire, and she was so confused in the throes of passion.

Logan made her feel things that she never felt before and when he entered her, breeched for the first time by something more than fingers, Veronica felt complete.

Logan's lips never left hers, even when she cried from the pain of the intrusion. He was slow and gentle, keeping still while she adjusted to his side.

When she lifted her hips, he took that as the sign it was meant to be and slowly pulled out, and then still achingly slow, he pushed back in, setting a slow rhythm.

Veronica matched it, but when his fingers reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit, Veronica's body spasmed, arching so far off the bed that Logan slid even deeper inside of her.

After that, Logan was no longer able to hold back and their passion built as their hips came together, then apart, and then together again.

And when they both found their releases, Logan collapsed next to her, is arm wrapped loosely around her waist.  
Veronica looked up and saw his eyes closed. Her gaze looked at the nuances of his face, memorizing everything there was in case she was never given another opportunity.

When Logan opened his eyes and looked deeply into hers, he raised an eyebrow. "One night only?" he asked. There was something in his eyes, but she didn't know what it was.

She swallowed, wanting desperately to say 'No, more than one night,' but she knew she couldn't. Lilly would never forgive her. So she nodded and pasted a force – totally fake – smile on her lips. "One night only."

And then weeks later, after everything went wrong – Lilly being killed, Duncan being a zombie, and Logan turning against her – she woke up in a strange room, her panties off. And she knew what had happened. She knew someone had violated her in the worst way possible.

And she had never been so grateful that she had given her virginity to Logan. At least her first time was a good memory. At least she _remembered_ her first time.

She wished she could go to Logan for help, but she knew that ship had sailed when Veronica decided to support her dad.

She was alone, so she would have to deal with this alone.

It was time to get tough.


End file.
